You Came Crashing into my Heart
Future Generation story by MidnightCollies - Part One of The Ballad of Love, based slightly off a RP with Tundrathesnowpup *Crash *Garnet *Soda *Marble *Ace *Winter "Hehehe.. This will teach Ace to snitch on me.." Crash chuckled to himself as he approached Ace's vehicle with a can of spray paint. As usual, he was getting himself in trouble, as he had done earlier. His bullying always lead to him getting told on by someone, usually his siblings or cousins. The latest pup to get him told off was his cousin Ace, so now Crash was out to get some good old revenge on his "goody goody" cousin. Just as he was about to start vandalising his cousins truck he was interrupted by the stern tone of another pup, "uh? What do you think you're doing?" He turned to see the harsh glare of a Rottweiler mix pup, a smaller blind puppy standing at her side, listening to what was happening. The moment Crash laid eyes on her his jaws dropped, the can of spray that was in his mouth falling to his ground in the process. "Uhhh...." Crash muttered, staring at the girl. From the second he laid eyes on her his whole body became weak, his legs shaking, feeling like they were gonna give in from underneath him. His eyes were fixed on her, trying to find something to say but the butterflies in his stomach just wouldn't let him speak. "Well?" She said sternly, raising an eyebrow. Crash blinked a few times, shaking his head to try get himself out of whatever state he had put himself in. "I um... Ah, I was gonna put this in my cousin's vehicle, I saw that it had fallen out so y'know, just gonna go him a favour! Heheh.... Names Crash by the way~" he said walking over to her, a smirk on his face. He backed up a little his nerves getting the better of him, her glare not making it easier for him. "I'm Marble!" The little puppy from beside her, who was presumably her sister, spoke up. The rusty red pup smiled down at her, turning back to Crash with a slightly less suspicious glare. "Garnet." She said. Crash's heart fluttered slightly at the sound of her name. "Garnet~ that's a really pretty name~" he sighed, shaking his head again to get out of his trance. "What's happening to me?!" He thought to himself. This wasn't Crash's usual behaviour, never had he ever been nice to a random pup he had just met. Especially a girl pup! What was wrong with him?! "Heh.. Well it was nice meeting you ladies, I'll catch up with you both later." He said, swishing his hair out of his eyes. He then sprinted off, running as fast as he could. "Gotta find Ace, Gotta find Ace, Gotta find Ace!" The two girls watched as he raced off. Marble giggling and then saying to her sister, "he sounds cute~" Garnet simply smirked, watching Crash run off. "Eh.. maybe a little~" ~������~ Inside the lookout, Winter, Ace, and Soda were dance battling to Pup Pup Boogie. Ace fiercely battled his cousin as Winter cheered them on from the side. Crash ran into the room, standing and watching the three of them for a moment before walking over to them and sitting down next to Winter. "Can I talk to you, Ace? You too Winter...?" Crash asked, avoiding eye contact. Ace, Winter, and Soda shared a confused glance between each other. The two pups turned off the Pup Pup Boogie game and sat next to Crash and Winter. Soda looked at her brother and cousin and giggled, bouncing around on the spot, then skipped out the door, leaving Ace, Winter and her brother be. "What's wrong Crash?" Ace asked him. It was an uncommon sight to see Crash coming to Ace, Especially for whatever this was. The look on his face said he wasn't going to insult or prank or even tease them a little. "Well, I need some advice... I was talking to this girl earlier and well uhm... I don't know, the minute I saw her my heart felt like it jumped, I got nervous and shaky... What does it mean..? What do I do..?" Crash mumbled. A look of astonishment covered Ace's face, he couldn't believe it! Winter looked to Ace and giggled, then walked over to Crash and put her paw on his. Crash looked up, Winter smiling warmly at him. "Crash, I know what's wrong here.. You're in love~" she told him. Crash's eyes widened. He jolted up and started pacing backwards and forwards. "WHAT?! I AM NOT!! Just cause I can't stop thinking about her... Or I can't stop wanting to talk to her or......... You're right... Ugh man this is stupid.. Stupid love..." Crash growled to himself. Winter rolled her eyes playfully, sitting beside him once again. "Soooo.. Who's the lucky girl?" She asked curiously. Crash looked up at her and smiled. Kicking his paws about as the thought of the sweet pup entered his mind again. "Garnet.. Her name's Garnet~" he told her, a small blush covering his cheeks. "Rubble's daughter?? Awwww! Are you gonna tell her how you feel?" "Tell her..? Hmm.. Yeah, I guess I should.. But how though? I don't know how to talk to girls.." He said, slightly embarrassed. Winter put an assuring paw on his shoulder. "Just hang out with her, find out things you have in common! Just talk to her and I'm sure you'll work up the confidence to do so~" she told him. Crash smiled, getting up and heading out. "Alright, thanks for the advice!" Winter tilted her head a little. He just "thanked" someone?? Looks like love was changing Crash... Changing him in a good way. She turned back to Ace, who still sat there, an astonished expression still on his face. Winter giggled, kissing Ace's cheek, causing him to flop back with a heavy sigh. ~�� WIP��~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:The Ballad of Love short Category:Short Pages Category:Short stories Category:Shorts Category:Short Category:Fanon shorts Category:Fanon Pages Category:Future generation Category:Future Gen Category:Love stories Category:Parts Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Story